Troubled Teens
by The Unleasher
Summary: Prequel to the Incredibles 2 Droid Revenge adventure. Follow Chris and Heather as they explain their past and their adventure before Droid Revenge.


_**The Terrific Three**_

**A young super weaved through the trees with a small breeze blowing behind his back propelling him forward. The super looked normal but one look at his eyes would give away his entire life. The struggles, the agony, and the pain. The super softly landed on the ground with a soft thump. The ground beneath him looked dark brown in the moonlight as the super moved to his left. A rustle in the bushed beside him awoke the nerves of the super who instantly posed into a fighting stance. The bushes parted revealing a girl of about 12 years looking out at the super.**

"**What are you doing here?" The super said as the girl walked out of the bushes.**

"**I could say the same thing…whoever you are. I come here whenever I need to get away. This is my hideout. Why are you here?"**

"**I just accidentally landed here. I'm running away…"**

"**Running Away!! Why??"**

"**My parents…"**

**The silence was enough to kill a cricket. Both just starred at each other without saying anything. The girl didn't want to press the super and the Super didn't want the upset the girl. Finally, the Super spoke up…**

"**Well I'd better get going…"**

"**You can stay if you want to…"**

"**No its okay I don…"**

"**No I insist. Here you can sit over there and we can talk.**

"**Well if you don't min…"**

"**I don't mind."**

**Both sat down and as the boy looked around the girl explained the scenery.**

"**It looks different doesn't it. It's from an island nearby the coast. I go there every month to collect different bushes and trees to put here. I see if they can grow in this condition. I have all types from bushes that only grow on islands to cactus that only grow in the desert."**

"**How do you keep them alive?"**

**The girl hesitantly replied. "I just feed them and watch them grow."**

**With that, the two fell silent again but the super only looked at the girl. He soon spoke his mind.**

"**I know your face from somewhere. I can't put my finger on it though."**

"**I go to school over at Perry Elementary."**

"**Ohh…I see."**

"**Where do you go??"**

"**I'm a super…I don't go to school."**

"**Lucky…"**

**The super looked away at the scenery to avoid the girls gaze as she said this. The girl noticed him avoiding her but didn't pay attention. She looked over at the tulips and the daisies. Soon the night started to way heavily on their sleepyheads. The girl started to sway in her cross-legged position and with a slow rocking motion fell to her side asleep. The boy aroused by the noise of the girl falling awoke from his glazed sleep and spreading his arms he flew away…**

**Chapter 2**

**Week after week the two would met at the same spot. Every other week the girl would bring some art thing she had done and all the other weeks the super brought different seeds for her to plant. **

"**I thought you were running away?"**

"**I am…my parents don't actually live here."**

"**Where do your partents live?"**

"**Anywhere but here."**

"**No…really. Where do they live?"**

"**Albequerque, New Mexico."**

"**New Mexico??"**

"**Yah…"**

"**Did you have any siblings?"**

"**I have two. My brother who is 15 and my younger sister who is 8."**

"**How old are you?"**

"**12..."**

"**Really, I'm 11. We would be in the same class together. If you went to school. Did you ever go to school?"**

"**No…"**

"**Do you ever get lonely just being alone out here?"**

"**No…well, maybe."**

**The wind began to rustle the trees but the pair didn't mind. The moon was out creating shadows that a blind man could see. The girl thought for quite some time…**

"**Why did you run away?"**

**The super remained silent to this question. He only looked at the ground and pretended not to have heard the girl. He started to pick the grass instead. She said it again…**

"**Why did you run away!"**

"**Don't ask me that!"**

**The girl was taken back by the response. She paused for a while. The silence was full of twangs and sharp thoughts. Finally she started again…**

"**Why not?"**

"**I SAID LEAVE IT ALONE! You haven't gone through what I went through!"**

**The girl stopped. The silence once again was tense.**

"**Why do you hate talking about this?"**

**The super's silence answered for her.**

"**If you don't have something to your taste I would get rid of it and not let it brew inside of you."**

"**I'm not up for it tonight…"**

**And with that he flew away. The girl was hurt but remained calm. **

"**I've gone through some rough times too you know." She said under her breath.**


End file.
